


Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, April Fools' Day, Humor, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magic, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Misunderstandings, Nudity, Revenge, cruel prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec is having a bad day, a very bad day, but why must it fall on April’s Fools Day of all days?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.
> 
> There's a sequel - The Institute Being Run by A… Duck?

“Trust me, Iz, he won’t even notice, his mind is elsewhere.” Jace cackled.

“Do you really think that it will do him good?” Izzy asked with concern.

“Being the head of the institute is a very stressing job, believe me I know.” Jace remaindered her he was the head once.

“All done and set, now let’s leave before he comes back.” Izzy urged him and hoped that her brother will notice the “surprise”.

* * *

Alec enjoyed his time with his boyfriend, he wished that he could stay more, but he knew that he had meetings scheduled all day long. Still, if he’ll be late by five minutes nothing was going to happen, besides, Magnus could portal him if it became necessary.

Alec lay awake, he did not wish to leave the bed so soon, knowing that he had one hour to play as he watched his boyfriend sleeping, he moved closer to him, wishing to kiss him, only to be thrown clear out of the bed to slam into the closed door.

“Magnus, it’s me.” Alec called for his boyfriend, while his hand tried to ease the pain on his back.

“Alexander, what did you try to do?” Magnus’s cat like eyes were glimmering.

“Seriously? All I wanted was to kiss you, maybe do something else if we were in the mood for it, why are you having a protective spell around you right now?” Alec asked as he sat on the bed facing his boyfriend, while trying to mask the pain in his back.

“I forgot to lose the protection spell I put on myself.” Magnus replied, using the magic to take the latent spell off.

“The moment is ruined anyway, all I wanted was to make out with you, and now, my back is hurt, and I don’t remember where I put my stele.” Alec laid on his belly, it was too painful for him to move, the back pain was the worst.

Magnus used his magic to heal his sore boyfriend knowing that was not a good way to start a day.

“It’s better Mags, thank you.” Alec thanked him and hoped that he will find his stele before he’ll left Magnus’s apartment.

“Your welcome darling, want to join with me in the shower?” Magnus asked.

Alec turned his body so he could sit on the bed, the pain flared once more as he tried to stand but fortunately Magnus was there to hold him from falling to the floor.

“Come love, the water will ease the pain, and afterwards I’ll help to find your stele.” Magnus comforted him.

“Thank you, Mags, I’m sorry for ruining the moment.” Alec took the blame of ruining the moment on himself.

“That’s nonsense Alexander, come on, nothing is wrong, let me to take care of you as you did with me.” Magnus hugged him and moved him to the shower.

No more magic was needed as both liked to sleep naked.

Once done with the shower, Magnus helped Alec sit on the bed, and then he worked his magic, looking for Alec’s stele, when he couldn’t find it, he suggested, “You should borrow one from your siblings, unless you did forget yours in your office.”

Alec wore his outfit, he knew that his boyfriend could help him, but he wanted to do it all by himself.

“I might do that,” Alec glanced at the clock of his phone, that’s when he noticed a message from Izzy, and turned to ask his boyfriend, “Can you open a portal?”

“You need to go? I thought that you have more time, and we didn’t even eat breakfast yet.” Magnus told him.

“Izzy texted me, apparently all my meeting was pushed forward.” Alec told him as he tried to stand, he couldn’t afford to look weak, as if he couldn’t move, by the angel, he was a shadowhunter.

“Promise me that you’ll take care of yourself darling, I don’t want to get a phone call of you getting hurt or hear that you have not eaten properly.” Magnus said sternly.

“I will, I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus kissed him before he opened the portal.

As the kiss was broken, Alec took one more look at him and then he walked through the portal.

While Alec walked to his office, his sister came toward him, “I thought that you’ll be late, is there something wrong?”

“Can you give me your stele for a minute?” Alec asked her.

She gave him her stele and watched as he lifted his shirt to trace his healing rune using the stele, and then he gave her the stele back.

“What happened to you, and where is your stele?” Izzy asked him.

“I think that I forgot it in my office, since it’s not at Magnus’s.” Alec replied.

“What happened to you?” Izzy asked him as her brother seemed ignore of it.

“A minor mishap with Magnus, which was totally my fault.” Alec replied to her and walked toward his office and closed the door.

As he entered his office and closed the door behind him, he sat on the chair and sighed heavily, knowing that this day was not over yet, in fact it was just getting started, his only consolation was that it couldn’t get any worse than what he had in the morning, right?

He noticed that he had a load of reports in the desk, funny, he didn’t remember that load before he left for Magnus, that was quite strange.

Then he noticed something dark with eight legs walking toward him, not to mention the other eight-legged shapes that seemed not moving at all.

Spiders? He wondered what will happen next, this day was getting from bad to worse, Alec wished that this day will be over with.

_Beep_  
_Beep_  
_Beep_

The screen of the communication device on his desk lit up and he could see Imogen staring at him.

“Alec Lightwood, do you know by any chance where is my grandson? You may have gotten him to nominate you as the head of the institute but we both know he should occupy that position, not you. Call for him right now!”

“Will do.” Alec replied and left the office.

“Are you looking for me?” Jace asked with a grin.

“A… Yes, Inquisitor Imogen is calling for you,” Alec told him, and then he added, “You can take over the other duties as well, I’m done!”

Alec walked toward his room in the institute and slammed the door behind him, he wished to be alone.

Jace wiped the grin from his face, he had no idea why he was needed in the office in the first place, there was not a frightened look from his parabatai, just sadness.

“Is there something wrong?” Izzy asked him.

“I’ll return to you with an answer, I need to check what Imogen wants first.” Jace replied to his sister and left for the office.

As he sat on the chair, Jace noticed his grandmother watching him from the communication device screen, “Jace, am I doing it right? I’m not used to tricking anyone on this particular day.”

“I almost forgot that I told you about it, because I had something planed for my brother as well.” Jace admitted to her.

Imogen looked at him in disapproving way.

“What?” he asked innocently and added, “He is so easy to trick, besides, I think that he believed you, because he told me that he was done.”

“You can call him back in the office, I’ll make something up,” Imogen told him, and then added, “It was good to talk to you Jace.”

“Will do, thank you for help us prank him.” Jace told her and left the office with a smile as he headed toward his brother’s room.

As he opened his brother’s door, Alec wasn’t around.

Jace walked to the infirmary, hoping to see his sister, he hoped that she might know where Alec had gone to.

“Iz, are you here?” Jace asked.

Izzy showed up behind him, “Are you looking for me?” 

“Yes, did you see Alec? He is not in his room.”

“I think that I saw him leaving with Raj and Andrew to hunt, which was weird, I thought that he was the head of the institute.” Izzy replied.

“Yeah, about that, I forgot that I asked Imogen to prank him as well…” Jace admitted.

Isabelle slapped him on the shoulder, “Really Jace? On this day you want to prank him?”

“What? It’s April’s Fools Day, I thought that he needed to lighten up, and he didn’t even notice what we did in his office.” Jace smiled a little.

“You are playing with fire, and if Magnus is going to ask, I’m going to throw you under the bus and let him deal with you.” Izzy threatened her brother.

“Let’s just hope it will not come to this.” Jace told her and went to train himself.

A few minutes later, Raj and Andrew helped the unconscious Alec into the institute as Izzy gave orders and glared at Jace.

Alec lay on the bed unconscious, as Izzy started to work she noticed the cuts, Jace turned to question Raj and Andrew who watched Izzy.

“What happened?”

“We were ambushed by Iblis demons, we did our best but we were outnumbered, and apparently he had a plan that he forgot to let us know about, he distracted the demons and took off with all the Iblis on his tail, which was foolish if you ask me.” Andrew explained.

“It was a foolish move, but you could use your stele for the healing rune.” Jace said.

“We could, but we didn’t know how much poison he already had in his body, so the stele probably wouldn’t have helped.” Raj said.

When Jace turned around, he saw Izzy on the phone, and few second later, a portal opened, and Magnus walked through.

“You can go now.” Jace urged Raj and Andrew out the infirmary.

“Does anyone want to explain to me what happened to Alexander?” Magnus asked.

“It can wait for after you heal him, at least after we know that he doesn’t have any poison in his body.” Izzy replied.

While Magnus worked his healing magic around his boyfriend’s body, he asked, “While I’m healing him, I want to know what happened, any time now.”

“I think that Jace should explain. After all, he planed everything for today, except knowing that Alec will go hunting, that was unexpected.” Izzy replied as she glared at her brother.

“It’s April’s Fools Day, it was just pranks, and even Imogen joined in,” Jace said and then he added as he asked Magnus, “I bet that you prank other warlocks as well.”

Magnus sighed as he admitted, “Of course, I pranked Ragnor, put a spell on him, it changed him to talkative dog, which was fun to watch.”

“See Iz? I’m not alone to play pranks.” Jace grinned at her.

“So, what else did you do? I know you Jace, after all you are the mischievous brother.”

“Me and Izzy planted some toy spiders, and I added few live ones.” Jace told him.

“There’s no poison in his body now, once he wakes up, we are leaving, I think that all he needs is a good night sleep and some comfort.” Magnus let them know.

Jace was about to say something but stopped as Magnus raised his hand.

“You’ve done enough Jace, now I need to be here for him.” Magnus told him.

“Take care of my brother, I believe that he had a long and tough day.” Izzy told him.

When Alec woke from his brief bout of unconsciousness, he didn’t know why Magnus was there watching him, and Izzy was glaring at Jace, he wondered what his brother did this time.

“Oh good, you are awake,” Magnus called, and then he helped him to sit, “Why don’t we leave the institute and go home?”

“I would love that…” Alec said in rasped voice.

Izzy had a glass of water in her hands and gave him a drink.

“Thank you Iz.” 

“Can we go now?” Alec asked, pleading with his eyes.

“Of course, darling, just give me one second with Izzy.” Magnus told him, and went to talk outside with Izzy, while Jace sat next to him.

Alec waited for Magnus in silence, he did not wish to speak with his brother, as he felt that the ground was shifting underneath him, he was no longer the head of the institute.

“Look, Alec…” Jace tried to say.

“Save it, I’m not in the mood for it.” Alec told him, and he sighed in relief as Magnus walked in.

“Are you ready?” Magnus asked him with a smile.

“I’ve been waiting for you.” Alec told him as he grabbed the warlock hand.

The portal was opened, and both left the institute.

A few hours later in the loft, Alec was happy again in Magnus’s arms, when suddenly his stomach gave a loud rumble. With a chuckle, magnus unwrapped one arm from around his boyfriend and with a flourish summoned a feast worthy for a hungry shadowhunter. As they both nibbled away at the delicacies Magnus summoned the sound of a phone, ringing in the background like an echo, broke the moment.

It came from Magnus’s phone, Magnus put it on speaker, “What can we help you with, Jace?”

“My room is locked! and I have ducks, living ducks everywhere, all my clothes turned to ducks, what am I supposed to wear in the morning, I’m naked.” Jace pleaded.

“Deal with it, consider it a prank from us to you for April’s Fools Day.” Magnus told him and hanged off the phone.

“You didn’t?” Alec asked, laughter gurgling up his throat.

“Of course I did, I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I can be very powerful and mischievous if I want to. Besides, Jace asked for it.” Magnus told him.

“You are the best boyfriend ever.” Alec told him and kissed him.

“I know.” Magnus grinned.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> There's a sequel - The Institute Being Run by A… Duck?


End file.
